eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
George Trott
George Michael Trott made his first appearance on 20 October 2009. He is portrayed by Joshua Jacobs and Harrison Stagg. Storylines George is the son of Heather Trott and Darren Miller named after his mother's favourite singer, George Michael. He is born in the show, in the episode broadcast on 20 October 2009, though it was actually set three days later on 23 October 2009 In February 2009, Heather had a one night stand with a unidentified man. Heather discovered she was pregnant in May 2009, which came as a shock to her as she was 41 years old. She decides to keep the identity of the father a close secret, however, the possible fathers are Darren Miller, Phil Mitchell, Minty Peterson and Billy Mitchell. After giving birth to the little boy, Heather then decides to tell the father about the baby. Fergison commented, "This is where I think the writing's been really clever. When you watch it, you'll see what I mean. They have the suspects — Minty, Phil, Darren and Billy — and all their phones ring. Heather leaves a voicemail on the daddy's phone to let them know that they've become a dad. There are several cuts to all the various suspects and you see each of them flying to the hospital..." The father was revealed to be Darren Before the father was revealed on screen, Hawkins gave an interview in which he talked about what would happen if Darren was the father: "It would change everything. Darren would worry that his girlfriend Libby wouldn't marry him — and what about Libby's parents Denise and Owen? I think he'd be alright as a dad, but he wouldn't want the burden. It'd rock the boat if it was Darren." Darren was revealed to be the father of George in the episode broadcast on 23 October 2009. Fergison told Digital Spy, "Darren will be a good dad but he'll be very businesslike about it. He'll say that he doesn't really want to have anything to do with George but will pay his way for him. You'll see him change, though, and you'll start to see him getting attached. Heather's friend Shirley doesn't want Darren to go anywhere near George, though! It'll be interesting to see how they write it from here for Darren, especially with the Libby angle." After George is born, Darren gets used to having a son and continues to provide for him. In July 2010, Heather makes plans to have George christened. He is christened in September 2010; his godparents are Patrick Trueman, Shirley Carter and Minty Peterson. In February 2011, Heather suffers financial problems and suffers carbon monoxide poisoning from her faulty boiler. She is unable to look after George and leaves him with Darren as she feels he is better off there. However a few weeks later Darren's girlfriend Jodie struggles to cope with being a stepmother to George and dumps Darren. Darren seeing that both him and George need Heather allows Heather to regain custody of George. After his mother George is looked after by Shirley. After his mother was killed by Ben Mitchell he is looked after by Shirley for a bit then George was taken into emergency foster care and later his father, Darren is given custody of the Toddler. Gallery Heather Trott and George Trott Christening (20 September 2010).jpg|Heather Trott and George Trott Christening (20 September 2010) George Trott (25 December 2010).jpg|George Trott (25 December 2010) Darren with his son George Trott.jpg|Darren Miller with his son George Trott, portrayed by Joshua Jacobs (2009-12) George Trott.jpg|George Trott portrayed by Harrison Stagg (2014) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Baby Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Trott Family Category:Swann/Miller Family Category:2009 Arrivals Category:2014 Departures Category:2009 Births Category:E20 Characters